The Hateful Fight
by Winglet2020
Summary: Yuugi and Atemu's relationship is beggining to fall apart, with so many fights and the puzzle's breakage leading to Atemu's horrid death...Will Yuugi be able to keep himself sane? Warnings:death DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Basically, in this, our two spiky-haired friends have such a heated fight...Yuugi breaks the puzzle!

"The hateful fight"

at the corner of the street where the Kame Game Shop was located, if you stood there, it would sound like someone was shaking chaos in a bottle...or opening Pandora's Box...two men were screaming, one was throwing plates, cups, knives, anything. The other was crying as he screamed. "YUUGI!" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU WRETCHED MONSTER!" Yuugi screamed, throwing yet another cup, and giving Atemu another bleeding scratch on his face. "Why won't you accept my apology!?" The other yelped, as he dodged a knife that aimed it's way to his tearing heart. Yuugi screamed in rage, as he threw another knife. "**_I HATE YOU ATEMU!!!!! JUST DIE!!!!!_**" Atemu's eyes, if possible, grew even wider as more tears escaped them. "What!? how can you say that to me Yuugi!?!?" "BECAUSE I HATE YOU YOU WRETCHED MAN! I SHOULD'VE SENT YOU BACK TO THE AFTERLIFE WHERE YOU BELONG!" "I CAN GO BACK ANYTIME I WANT TO!" Yuugi sneered, a small spark of grief and worry shinging in his eyes "Why don't you? you're purpose as my protector is all but useful now. Go die." Atemu shook, his fears, his hidden nightmares he hid were becoming a reality. "You want me...to go?" "Isn't that what I said...?" Atemu slumped against the far wall, his head hung and his shoulders slumped as well, shaking as he cried. He fell to his knees, the golden bangs that simply and elegantly framed his face hid his bloodshot eyes. Yuugi frowned, loathing the shaking form of the once powerful Pharaoh on his knees. "Such a pity...I thought you were worth something."

Atemu glared to Yuugi with such hatred, Yuugi was startled by how intense his friends' crimson eyes flamed. With a sway, Atemu stood, the glare never leaving as he spoke so maliciously "I _am_ worth something, unlike you _Yuugi Muoto..._you can't even fight me hand-to-hand because you are just afraid that once I start my onslaught on your pathetic, insignificant soul, I'll never stop, tearing your broken heart to shreads as you remain a bloody, beaten and torn corpse on your very own floor. I resent the fact that I have saved you so many times, Duelist Kingdom was a fluke, Battle City was a waste, and the Orichalcos was on purpose, i wanted to see what it was like to not have you inside my subconciouss, bickering about the right and the wrong, telling me not to play the accursed card...To be frank, I didn't care about you, I used to, but when you became to pathetic, I loathed your existence..." Now, it was Yuugi's turn to shed tears. In a shrill voice, he replied "So everything you did was j-just to make me pretend you cared for me!?!? was that all!? I-I thought--I thought i meant something to you!" Atemu smirked, the tears stopping as he yanked out the knife in the wall, observing it. "You mean nothing to me. It was all a fake, your friends knew about me before you did. they're all faking, you're all alone, you wasted your frendship on people who hate you. You don't have anything to live for." Yuugi held his head in his hands and wept 'Maybe he's right?' he thought 'M-Maybe no one likes me after all...maybe...my life's been a waste from the start...All of it...That's probably why my Mother left when I was little...because of me...it's all my fault...I always ruin everything...EVERYTHING!' "It's my fault everyone's lives are such a wreck...Isn't it Atemu?" Yuugi looked up at his counterpart, who was a bit worried at the way Yuugi's face changed so drastically...His eyes showing grief, depression, self-hatred...fear. he looked so sad...his innocent heart was breaking, Atemu could tell with how he looked. His glare softened "Unh...Umm..." "I knew it! i knew it all along! i don't diserve to live! just stab me in my heart Atemu! i can't take facing this harsh truth!!!!! KILL ME!" Yuugi had begun screaming in sorrow, finally, Atemu could take no more of his partners' sadness, so he kneeled down next to his partner, and held his arms wide open, letting Yuugi leap into them in a tight embrace, as he cried more. Each person was apologing for so many things...For killing the others spirit, for ruining the others life, for everything unfortunate...Even for things that weren't their fault at all... "I'm meaningless!!!" Yuugi cried, "No Yuugi! you're not! Everything I said was a lie! no one hates you! I'd DIE without you Partner!!!" Atemu cried just as much...

An hour later, Yuugi's Grandfather had come back from the supermarket, and was wondering why he was short eleven dishes and ninteen cups in his cupboard. He was about to call his grandson and his friend when he heard smashing upstairs. "What? what's going on with those two?" He asked to no one, as he walked to the foot of the stairs (after dropping off the dozen or so bags), and heard screaming, cursing, hitting, more screaming, and more objects smashing. He walked up the stairs, and listened as far away as he could. "YUUGI! YOU STUPID JERK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" "_IT WASN'T MY FAULT! YOU DROPED THE DARN THING!_" "**_You're not perfect you selfish ingrate! you were holding the glass!_**" "You were!" "No I wasn't!" "DON'T YOU DARE ASSUME WHAT I THINK ATEMU!" "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! REMEMBER, I'M NOT IN THE PUZZLE ANYMORE!" "_YEAH!? WELL THE **PUZZLE**'**S **KEEPING YOU IN THAT BODY!_" "What're you saying...?" A long pause stood, before poor Gramps jolted back in suprise when Atemu screamed like bloody murder. Something else smashed, and Atemu's screaming slowly died down to a whisper, then to silence. Something toppled to the floor, and Yuugi walked out, a dark scowl on his face. When Yuugi stormed out, Gramps looked inside, and gasped when he saw Atemu's body motionless on the floor, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "What the--!?" Gramps exclaimed, looking at the puzzle, blood around it as the blood seeped through the cracks of the gold. He looked at the fact the dead teen didn't have any cuts or bruises, just the crimson liquid treaming out of his mouth onto the wood floor. He looked at the teens' face...His eyes were slightly open and dulled, he was crying. Gramps held the victims' cold hand, and sighed. "Poor Atemu...He didn't diserve this fate..." He walked down the stairs, to Yuugi, who had his arms crossed, the scowl still on his face, his amythyst eyes flaming with anger. "What were you doing up there Gramps?" He asked. The elder glared back, and said "Yuugi...What did you do to Atemu?" Yuugi smirked, and said "Now now...Let's not start talking about that wretched being." "He wasn't wretched!" Yuugi frowned, letting his arms fall to his sides, as he walked to the front door and snatched his blue jacket. "I don't have time for talking about something so useless and unimportant." Saying this, Yuugi had felt a pang in his heart. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Yuugi looked back to his grandfather, opened the door and walked out. "Yuugi Muoto! Get back here!" "Shut up!" and with that, Yuugi ran off.

Stay Tuned for chapter two! Just click the tiny review button...Ya know you want to!


	2. The flashback

The Hateful Fight...Chapter Two

Yuugi continued to run away from his home, as he painfully remembered how his fight had started... _Flashback_ _"Yuugi." Atemu asked, walking into the kitchen. "Yes Atemu?" Yuugi replied, looking back and noticing the depression that lurked in his best friends' eyes. He saw Atemu shuffle his feet, and hanging his head he asked "Can I tell you something...?" Yuugi, being confused as to what the question may be, but also worried for his friends' well bieng he replied "Yeah...Go right ahead." "Y-You won't get angry?" "No...? Now would you tell--" "You won't hate me if I tell you!?" Atemu's voice had begun rising in histyria, making Yuugi more worried "No. Tell me, My Ice Cream's melting." "You sure!?" Yuugi rolled his eyes, sighed,and leaned against the counter near the stove. "Yes Atemu...I'm not going to get angry or hate you...In advance, i'm not gonna feel upset, sad, worried, I'm not gonna laugh, taunt, or tell anyone else...'Kay?" His bit of his attitude that seeped through caught Atemu off guard "Oh..." He stepped a little closer to Yuugi, and put his mouth close to the others ear as he whispered "I...L-Like you." "Like as in what?" "My treasure...My koi..." Yuugi's already large eyes grew double their normal size as he slowly pieced together this startling bit of information. With a shaking hand, Yuugi grabbed Atemu's wrist and shakily spoke "You...Think...I'm your...K-Koi!!??" Atemu blushed furiously, stepping away from his partner in agony...The way Yuugi had said those words...It just hurt his caring heart. "I knew you wouldn't understand Yuugi!" "What is with you?" "You could never love me like the way you'd do to someone else!!!" _

_"I love you like a friend! why in Ra's name are you thinking that I could possibly like you more than that!!!?" Yuugi exclaimed._

_"BECAUSE OF WHAT WE WERE DOING TOGETHER!" Atemu yelled._

_"Because of what we were doing together!? All we were doing was dueling and saving the world!" "You were never dueling back then! the only duel I saw you do by yourself was with Rebecca four years ago! And you were never saving the world either! I had to do all the work while you just took the back seat!" Yuugi was upset. "Oh!? so who was the one who saved you in that fire!? Who was the one that got you out of that horrid depression during the Seal era!? And who was the one who let you stay on this earth with your friends instead of dying!?!?!? Sure wasn't someone else!" "YOU CAUSED ME TO ALMOST DIE IN THAT FIRE, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THAT AWFUL SADDNESS, AND_** YOU**_ WERE THE ONE WHO ALSO GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK WHEN YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME AND ALMOST DIED WHEN WE WERE DUELING PEGAUSES IN THE SHADOW REALM!!!" Atemu screamed out, this went on for hours after, and then Yuugi had begun to get so infuriated, he began to throw things at Atemu, screaming for him to die..._End of Flashback

"I wanted him to die...and now look...He's dead..." Yuugi sadly spoke, sitting down onto a nearby bench and shoving his hands into his pockets, taking one hand out and holding the Wadjat eye, the last piece he put into the Puzzle, giving Atemu life. He stared at it, and peeked through the eye's pupil, and he saw something...His Grandfather, calling a hospital, and two people carrying Atemu away on a stretcher to take him to the hospital...And seeing a funeral, staring at a black casket as it sank into the ground, with Atemu's name on the tombstone...Yuugi gasped, got up, jammed the artifact into his pocket, and ran back home.

He jolted down the block, and went through the unlocked back door, and dashed up the stairs to his bedroom, where Atemu's body still lay. He grabbed the broken shards of his once most prized possession, and began to put it back together, trying to get Atemu to live. 'If Atemu's soul was once locked away in here,then when I smashed it, it must've gone back in, so...If I can put it back together...Atemu's soul will go back into his body!' Yuugi thought, eager to solve the artifact once more, as he put the final piece in. When he did, it had started to glow, it's light becoming so bright, that it had almost looked like it was a piece of the sun itself! It's glow had started to burn Yuugi's skin, and he covered his face and hands. Soon, the glow had begun to die, and soon after that, it faded away. Yuugi looked over to Atemu, hoping he would wake up...But he didn't. The smaller looked at the puzzle once more, and held it to his heart. The feeling of life in the Puzzle wasn't there, and now Yuugi had begun to worry. He knelt down next to his friends' body, and shook him a little. When no response came, he shook harder. When no response came after that, Yuugi had begun screaming his friends' name several times, and he finally started crying when Atemu didn't wake up. "Atemu! Atemu! ATEMU! Please! WAKE UP! PLEASE! OH RA ABOVE, WAKE UP!!!" Yuugi was fully crying now, as his body shook with racking sobs. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Come back Atemu! **_COME BACK_**!!!!!!"

Chapter three coming soon! Read and Review peeps!


End file.
